coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9458 (16th May 2018)
Plot Johnny drowns his sorrows. Sinead doesn't buy Flora's dotty old woman act and plots to move in with Daniel once she leaves the flat. Carla, Jenny and Michelle show Adam the will and demand that he find a loophole to keep the factory out of Alya's hands. Shona sneaks into the garage and looks at Josh's CV. Johnny admits to Liz that he feels worse now that he knows Aidan was planning his suicide for months; he was so wrapped up with his own affairs that he didn't notice how much pain his son was in. Zeedan refuses to believe that Rana is gay until she says it aloud. The Gazette doesn't publish Daniel's article about Flora's care home as it's not interesting enough. Sinead is disappointed as it means Flora will be around longer. Kate apologises to Sophie on Johnny's behalf. Trying to keep her on side, Carla apologises to Alya for being a cow. Shona goes to a garage where Josh used to work in Bolton and hears from a former colleague that Josh was sacked for fighting with a customer. Jenny tells Johnny about Summer's helpline scheme. Johnny is offended by her remark that Aidan won't have died for nothing if it saves one person's life. Kate is hurt that Aidan seems to have said goodbye to everyone except her. She's comforted when Sophie suggests it would have been too painful for him. Zeedan sees the pair hugging. Leanne offers to help Yasmeen make Zeedan see sense over Rana. Geoff takes Yasmeen out to Manchester to see a Joy Division tribute act. Johnny loses it with Jenny, sick of her acting like she's an authority on grief. Robert passes on Ali's notion of a small wedding to Michelle, who approves of the idea. Flora starts taking liberties at the flat and warns Sinead that she has the measure of her, having heard from Adam how she played Daniel off against Chesney. Jenny tries to show Johnny see how cruel his comments were, reminding him that she lost Tom. Johnny thinks a suicide is different and demands she stop pretending to give a toss about Aidan. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Bertha Plumtree - Jane Lowe *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Doris Hutchinson - Susan Hilton *Dec Lonsdale - Josh Harper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Waltham & Son Garage, Bolton - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny breaks down in Liz's arms; Zeedan is intrigued by Kate and Sophie's intimacy; and Sinead tells Beth that once they've got rid of Flora she intends on moving in with Daniel. However, Flora has other ideas. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes